


Panic

by BrightEyesDarkHeart



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesDarkHeart/pseuds/BrightEyesDarkHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This fic deals with panic attacks and/anxiety disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I love the scenario/imagine fics. So that's what these are. I won't be referring to them as "imagines" out of respect for the author(s) who started that set of fics, but you get the point. Enjoy!

It began to set again. Thoughts flooding your mind of fear and sadness all at once.   
You knew it was coming and the more you were afraid to go through it, the worse the panic attack became.   
'Don't let him see me' you thought to yourself  
'He'll think I'm a freak and never want to speak to me again. What the hell triggered this?'  
Your hands and knees began to shake.   
"You ok?" Jared asked quietly  
'Shit!'  
"Mmm hmm" you responded unable to fully speak as tears rolled down your cheeks.   
Jared calmly got up from his spot on the couch and sat next to you.   
It was as if he recognized what you were going through.   
He pulled you into his arms and held you close.  
"I'm here." He whispered. "It's ok."  
You begin to cry harder and rock back and forth in his arms.   
"It's almost over." He said sweetly kissing the top of your head.   
He didn't speak now.   
He just held you.   
And that's what you needed. Just for him to be there.   
As the panic and fear finally subsided, he wiped your tears and kissed your forehead.   
"I'm... I'm sorry. I..." You tried to explain.   
"It's not the first time I've seen someone have a panic attack." He said sweetly "I'll never judge you for having them, and I'll be here for you. Always. I love you."  
You smiled back at him and kissed his soft lips.   
"I love you too Jared."


End file.
